


Rick Rolled

by bonaparticipated



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confused Javert, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Rick-Rolling, practical jokes gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonaparticipated/pseuds/bonaparticipated





	Rick Rolled

After a long and aggravating Monday, Javert and his colleagues retired to a pub for "drinking, dancing, and fun!"  
Javert, who had no interest in 2/3rds of these things, brought along his laptop to finish a proposal for the mayor, Monsieur Madeline. 

The inspector sat alone at the bar with his MacBook, furiously typing an argument on why the police should do a more in depth investigation on the illegal use of marijuana. God, did that mayor drive him insane. 

Monsieur Madeline was tall, wealthy, and incredibly fit for his age. He was also kind, and so gracious, but to an extent where he put his morals above the law. Javert knew that Madeline didn't approve of arresting people for using this drug, but Madeline needed to realize that the law is the law, and he should stop ignoring this crime that had infected this city.  

Javert ordered another drink to calm his nerves. He was almost done with this report. All he had left to do was citations. Javert really didn't need to do any research for this project, but he began to reopen the tabs he would have used anyways. 

He wasn't expecting the mayor to actually read through his recourses, but it'd make him look smarter and more organized. After all, intelligence and organization could very well help him win this debate with Monsieur le mayor. 

One of Javert's coworkers took a seat next to him. Javert hated it when his fellow officers tried to interact with him. Especially when it was outside of a work environment. 

"A couple more beers please!" He shouted to the bar tender. He turned to face Javert, who was trying his best to ignore him, "Still bitter at Monsieur Madeline, I see?" The officer said, attempting to start a conversation with the Inspector.

Javert sighed, "Yes, Gilbert. I'm almost done with this paper though. I just need to site my resources," Javert tried to send off an annoyed vibe, hoping his colleague would take a hint and leave him alone. 

Gilbert watched Javert copy and paste urls into a hyperlink converter, and then copying and pasting that into his report. 

"You know what you should do?" Gilbert prompted.

"What should I do," Javert asked, before taking another a sip of his beer.

"Rick roll him," 

Javert had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't spit his drink all over the laptop. Once he recollected him self, he gulped down the alcohol as quick as he could.

"You must think me mad!" Javert lectured, "That'd be highly unprofessional, it could get me fired!" 

"You're over reacting, man," Gilbert coolly responded, "No one reads the sources anyways, and even if he did, he'd be able to understand the joke! I don't think anyone's got fired from a Rick roll," 

"That's because no ones dumb enough to do it," Javert grumbled, refusing to look at his idiotic coworker. 

"How about this, if you Rick roll him, I'll take all your shifts at the graveyard for a month," 

Of course Gilbert had to pull this card. Graveyard duty was incredibly boring, and nobody in the department enjoyed that part of the job. Javert however, couldn't give up so easy.

"Two months," Javert haggled, still typing away into his computer. 

"If you put in more than one link I'll make it three," Gilbert offered. 

Javert faced the officer and shook his hand, "it's a deal," 

...

The next day arrived and Javert went down to the mayor's head quarters. When Javert entered Madeline's office for the usual meeting, something about the mayor's attitude was off.  He seemed more serious than usual. Madeline of course, was always serious about his job, but today he didn't seem to be overly cheerful. 

'Finally,' Javert thought, 'Maybe my paper knocked some sense into him.'

The Mayor was sitting behind his desk, rather than his usual pacing around the room. Javert was standing at the door as he always did. 

"Take a seat, inspector," Valjean ordered, gesturing to the chair before him.

Javert sat down as he was instructed, "Did you read my paper Monsieur?" He asked, waiting to see if this was the root of Madeline's strange behavior.

"Of course, it was well written and well supported," He answered, "however, I'm not going to change my stances," 

"Then why are you having me sit here before you? It must be serious," Javert questioned, now even more puzzled with the mayor's actions.

"Did you purposely put a link to 'Never Gonna Give You Up' in your citations?" Madeline asked, propping his elbows on the desk that was between the two men. 

Javert hesitated. He should've never tried to prank the mayor, and now he was gonna loose his job.

"Yes sir," he muttered as he stared on the floor, "I apologize, what I did was-" 

"Javert," Valjean reached out and gently patted the Inspector's shoulder, "it's ok," 

Javert was more confused than ever. If he wasn't going to get fired, why would Madeline make such a big deal out of this? Why did he insist on invading Javert's personal space?  Not that Javert minded of course... but that was beside the point.

"Monsieur," Javert started, before being cut off by the mayor once more.

"Javert I had no idea you felt this way. You could've just told me," Madeline said earnestly. 

"P-pardon?" Javert stuttered, wondering if he heard the mayor correctly. 

"I want you to know that you're perfectly accepted here, and you don't have to worry about being yourself," said Madeline, "I'd also like to ask you on a date, if you're still willing," 

'Oh my god...' Javert thought, 'he doesn't understand the joke, and he's taking the lyrics seriously. Oh my god! Oh my god.'

'Oh my GOD!'

"Monsieur," Javert muttered anxiously, "as much as I'm flattered, I must be honest with you. This video isn't a confession of feelings, it's an Internet joke," 

"I see," he mumbled, disappointment visible on his face. 

"This being said, it doesn't mean that I won't accept your proposal," Javert continued, "of a date I mean!" 

Madeline's face lit up, and he hugged Javert over the desk. This was very uncomfortable, so after a while Javert had to break away.

"Thank you so much, Javert," Madeline gushed, "I have something for you just a second,"

The mayor opened a draw from his desk and retrieved a ticket. He handed it to the inspector, and waited for Javert to read it. 

"A Rick Astley concert? For a first date?" Asked Javert, very amused and very impressed with Madeline's choices.

"I thought it'd be fitting," he said with a grin.


End file.
